Reuion
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: Its been 5 years since Aang defeated Fire lord Ozi. Sokka misses the gang and calls them to Reuion party. Will Katara and Aang finally get together.
1. Reuion

Ok I have one thing to say! I watched The Last Airbender at a 12 o'clock showing and it rocked! alittle rushed, but good. And like i promised i dressed up as Katara and i worked hard on the costume. I highly say that people of all ages should see it but be prepared for the different prenotioanion of Sokka and Aangs names, its kinda annoying.

Anyway. I have avatar all in my head right now so i thought I'd write a Kataang story! with chapters! I apoligize if all my kataang stories are starting to annoy you but i love writing them! can u blame me?

Disclaimer-I dont own The last airbender.

Summary- its 5 years after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozi. Katara and Aang had shared a romantic kiss after it was over and the both thought they could be together, but Aang had important avatar duties to take care of. Before he left he promised Katara that he'd see her again and they could be together. Sokka decides that its been to long since the gang had been together, so he throws a reunion party on Kioshi Island with Suki. Will Katara and Aang finally be together? Aang's POV and Katara's POV.

Reunion

Aang's POV.  
I walked up to one of the Earth Soldiers tents confused. An hour or so ago I got word that there was a note coming for me, I was to meet with General Pong to receive it. The first thing that came to my head was that the letter was from Katara. Katara and I haven't talked in 5 years, I missed her alot. She was 19 now and I was 17, but age difference didn't bother me, I just hoped it didn't bother her. Slipping off into my own little world of Katara I realized it was properly just anther person asking for his avatar help. I sighed and let the hope slightly slip on seeing her.

I walked into the tent and bowed to genarl Pong.

"Ah, Avatar Aang. I have a message for you it came on an ostrange horse so it must be important." General Pong said politely. He held the scroll out to me. I walked to him and took the scroll.

It didnt look like a message asking for help and it came on ostrage horse, the fastest way to deliver important letters. I opened it slowly.

'Hey Airhead,

Hey its Sokka if you haven't guessed yet! Anyway I thought its been to long and Suki and I really miss you and the others. So I'm holding a beach party here on Kioshi Island! I understand if your to busy you know being the avatar in all. But if you can, get your avatar butt over here!  
Your buddy,  
Sokka.'

I read the letter over and over seeing if the message was real. I rolled the scroll up and tucked it into my belt.

"Thank you, General Pong. This is important. I'll be seeing you." I said and bowed before rushing out the tent.

"Wait, Avatar!" General Pong said before I could exit.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked turning around.

"Where might you be going?"

I smiled wide, "I'm going to Kioshi Island."

I loaded all my bedding and supplies on Appa's saddle and air bended into to sit on his head. He groaned.

"Come on, Appa, Kioshi Island, yip-yip!" I said whipping the reins. He groaned and took off in the direction on the island.

My thoughts were clouded with images of my friends, it had been way to long. I wonder how much they'd grown up. It was obvious that Sokka was still goofy compared to his letter. I missed them, I thought of them every day.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didnt notise Momo trying to get my attition, he scared me as his little face was right in mine.

"AH! Momo! You scared me." I said. Momo pulled on my lip telling me he was hungry. I pulled the bag that I filled with snacks. I pulled out a peach and handed it to him.  
He took it and crawled up my back and perched himself on my shoulder. He took off a small piece and handed it to me, "No thanks, you have it." Momo stuffed the peach in his mouth.

I looked out and saw Kioshi Island a few miles out. I whipped Appa's reins again signaling him to speed up.

Katara's POV I was hugging everyone when I arrived in Kioshi Island. Sokka crushed me in a bone crushing hug and Toph punched me in the arm, it was harder then I remembered.  
Suki hugged me gently, she was pregnant maybe 2, 3 months, I was happy for her and Sokka. Toph had to the one that had changed the most. She was taller and slender, but still muscular. Her hair wasn't up like it was when we were traveling together. It was down and reached past her shoulders. The headband was still there. After hugging everyone I looked for Aang. I didn't see him and my heart sank. He must have been to busy, being the Avatar had its drawbacks.

Sokka noticed my down face, "What's wrong, Katara?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Aang couldn't come, huh." It wasn't a question.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know, I never got a message say he was or not."

My hopes lifted slightly, he could come.

"Come on, if he comes it probley wont be tell tomorrow. Lets go have tea, Iroh and Zuko are here too." Suki said.

"Ok. I started walking with them when I heard a deep groan, a groan that I'd know anywhere. I turned and ran to the shore and saw Appa flying in fast, and on his head was a person I'd missed for far to long. Aang.

Appa landed on the beach, the same place where he rode the elephant Koi. Aang jumped off Appa and Momo flew off his shoulder. He stood there, not 3 feet in front of me.  
He was so different but I knew it was him. He was tall, taller then my 5 foot 6 inches. He was also muscular, very muscular. He wore the same outfit he wore when he fought the fire lord. Yellow and orange shirt that was only wrapped around one shoulder exposing the other one. So different, yet so the same.

Aang's POV Katara was more beautiful then before. Her hair was surprising the same length it was before I left, she must has kept it cut. But she was taller by a few inches and she was slender and curvy in the right places. I blocked that out of my head and looked at her face. Her skin was the same bronze color and her eyes were a beautiful Sapphire. We were so close to each other that I could almost feel her warmth. I couldn't hold back my hand as I placed it on her cheek, her cheeks blushed but she didn't leave my eyes.

"I missed you, Katara. I'm surprised to see your even more beautiful then I remember." I said quietly.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out she just wrapped her arms around my neck and she buried her face in my neck, "I missed you too, Aang. To much."

I smiled and hugged her tightly back.

Suddenly I heard a throat clear in the back ground. I let go of Katara blushing to see it was Sokka who cleared his throat.

"When can I hug the Avatar?" Sokka asked.

I laughed, "Right now." I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Sokka stumbled slightly but hugged back, he was still taller then me but he had muscles that where bigger and harder

then me. I laughed. "Its good to see you, Sokka." I said.

"Yeah you too, Airhead."

I felt a punch on my left shoulder and I turned to see Toph, at least I thought it was Toph. She was way taller then she used to and her hair wasn't up.

"Toph?" I asked.

"Of course it me, Twinkle toes! Who else?" She asked folding her arms. Yep that's Toph.

I hugged her and she gasped at my unexpected arms. I let go, "Its good to-"

"Yeah, Yeah, you too, Twinkle toes." She interrupted.

I shook my head and hugged Suki next she was pregnant, looks like little Sokka's were gonna be running around soon, that could spell trouble.

"I'm so surprised you came, Aang. I thought you'd be to busy." Sokka said.

"Yeah well avatar or no avatar, an opportunity to see you guys again was to much to give up." I looked at Katara and she blushed when I caught her staring at me. I smiled I kept my promise.

-  
End! Well of chapter 1 any way. Yes its Little short but I want to know what you think. If I can get at lest 5 reviews I'll know its good enough to continue.;-)  
so press that pretty butten and You'll get more.

XOXO


	2. Sweet Fruit Pies

Ok for those that have read chapter one before it was updated I said I wouldnt update tell I at least had 5 reviews, I only got 2 *tear*, but I couldnt help it! I had to update couse I got this amazing idea for this chapter and I wanted to write it before I forgot it.

Disclaimer- Dont own A:TLA.

2. Sweet Fruit Pies

Aang's POV

I walked with Katara when Sokka lead us to his and Suki's house. As we walked through the little village all the town's people exited out of their homes to see me. This came as no surprise to me. I politely bowed and greated everyone. But out of all the people that greated me one surprised me the most.

"Hey, Aangy! Its good to see you again." Koko had said running up to me and giving me an unexpected hug.

I had hugged Koko for a second before releaseing her, I gasped at her. She was deffently older, she must have at least 12 or 13 years old and her hair was as long as Toph's.

"Wow, Koko. You grew!" I'd said.

She giggled, "So did you."

After chatting for a few moments Sokka got impationt and pulled me and Katara away from Koko. I apoligized as we were pulled away, Koko just laughed.

After we walked though a small forest we came to Sokka's home. It was beatufull I had to say. It was a simple log cabin and it had a small porch with four steps leading up to it, and covering the edges of each step were pots of lillies. It had its own character.

"Home, sweet home!" Sokka said coming up behind Suki and kissed her cheek. She giggled and we all started up the steps and in the house. The house my have looked small on the outside but in side looked like a mansion! There was a fireplace by the windows on the lefts side and large puff bag chairs were sourrounded the fire. A table with rug sits sat at the back of the house and a single panda lilly sat in a small vase in the middle of the table. Their were 3 doors leading off to room which I was sure were the kitchen and bedrooms.

"Wow! Your home is beautiful!" I said in awe.

"Thanks. Its alittle hard to clean at times," Suki said jabbing Sokka in the ribs. Sokka laughed.

"You still love me though, right?" Sokka asked pouting his lips and Suki.

"Aw, of course I do." Suki kissed Sokka full on the lips and I turned away to give them some privcy. When Katara and I kissed it looked alittle like Sokka and Suki. I suddenly missed the feeling of Katara's soft lips. I blushed.

"Something wrong, Aang?" Katara asked notising my red cheeks and daydream face. I blushed deeper.

"Oh, I-I'am fine." I stampered.

Katara giggled and went to explore the house. Just as she was about to open one of the doors it burst open. I shoot over to Katara as I saw her begen to fall backwards.  
I caught her in my arms and I saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really need to watch where I'm going." Iroh said holding a pot of tea. I stuffeled a chuckle when I saw that his freashly brewed tea was all over him.

"Yeah, no kidding." Anther voice said. I'd know that bored voice anywhere.

"Hey, Zuko!" I said pulling Katara up to her feet. I went to Zuko and hugged him. He unwelling hugged back before letting go as fast as he did.

"Hey, Aang. Its good to see you again." Zuko said crossing his arms over his chest. Classic Zuko.

"Same here. So how are things in the fire nation?" I asked.

"Ok. Better then they did a few years ago."

"Thats good. So you weren't to busy to come here?" I asked. Zuko being the fire lord ment being busy alot. But not as busy as me, at some points I'll only get 2 hours of sleep.

"Nope. I can so your surprisingly not busy for once."

"Yeah. I may be the Avatar but even the avatar needs a small brake."

Zuko nodded in understanding.

"So whats for dinner, sweety?" Sokka suddenly asked Suki.

"I was thinking maybe kamodo chicken." Suki said then she saw my face expesion, "Oh I forgot your a vegatarin, Aang. I'll make you something special." she said.

I bowed in respect, "Thank you."

"Ugh. I can't belive someone can live without meat. I think I'd die." Sokka said.

"For someone like you, you probley would." I said jokingly.

"Well I'll get work. You guys can set up your beds and what not. Girls on the left and guys on the right." Suki said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Toph and I, except Katara, she went to help Suki, unpacked our bags. Zuko and Iroh had already set their's up and were out with Sokka doing who knows what. I rolled out my bed rolla and set my bag of little gifts for everyone and paper work I was suposed to do in the corner. After I finished I went out to Appa and feed him hay and a few apples. I gave Momo an apple as well. After I was done I went back in the house and grabbed the paper work and went out to the firepalce with some ink to work on it. I hated the paper work, I had to sign my name on numarous papers agreeing to a few things people wished for me to do and diclined others. I also had to hand write letters to the Earth King and grenaral Pong that I was on brake for a few days and that I had made sure that everything was perfect before I left.

I suddenly felt and hand on my shulder. I jumped and looked up to see Katara.

"I thought you were taking a brake from being the avatar." She said sitting down next to me. She picked up some of the papers I had agreed to do. She laughed suddenly.

"What?" I asked smiling. I have missed the sound of her laugh.

"You agreed to go ride a gaint nightcrawler with some random stranger?" she asked.

"Why not? It sounds like fun." I said thinking about riding a nightcrawler.

"I see you haven't stopped haveing fun like you did in the past." she said smiling.

"Is there somthing wrong with having fun?" I asked leaning towards her with a puppy dog look on my face.

She laughed again, "Nothing at all. Just glad your still the same goofy kid, well teenager now."

I smiled and leaned alittle closer without thinking. We were 10 inches apart when Sokka burst though the door. Me and Katara jumped.

"I am so hungry!" Sokka yelled and ran to the table and sat down on one of the rug seats. "Food!" he yelled and a laugh came from the door of the kitchen.

I blushed at me and Katara's 'almost' kiss and I peaked a look at Katara and she was blushing too. Her cheeks a perfect rose color.

I stood up and held my hand out to Katara. She smiled and took my hand and I helped her to her feet. We walked over to the table and Katara sat across from me.

Suki came out with food alittle while later. The smell of Kamodo chicken filled the room. Suki palaced the chicken and other foods on the table and before she sat down she palaced a bowl of fruit salad and salad in front of me. I smiled.

"Thanks, Suki." I said again.

"No problem." she said siting down.

Everyone begain placing food on their plate and ate in silence for a few monments, before Sokka spoke out with his molth full.

"Yo mak esrt?" he tried to say. Suki smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Don't talk with your molth full. Its impalilte." Suki said.

Sokka swallowed the food and spoke again.

"I said. Did you make dessert?" he asked.

Suki frowned. "No, I didnt know you wanted me to."

I suddenly got a good idea, "Hey, Suki I can make dessert for you." I offered.

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"Sure. I haven't made it in a long time and I'm dying to try them again." I said mentaly licking my lips.

"Ok. I hope I have all the ingedents." she said alittle worried.

"Dont worry theres not alot in it."

I took a few bites more of my fruit salad and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I began looking for flour, sugar, salt, apples, bananas, eggs, and few more other things and luckly Suki did have all the ingredents. I begain to stier the flour, sugar, salt and eggs together and when I got a thick batter I set it off to the side. I got anther bowl and smashed the banana and apple and added sugar. Once the fruit was mashed together in a a thick topping I put that off the side and grabbed the batter. I forgot that the air nomads had a special bowl type pan that we cooked the cake in so it was round and had a opening at the top to fill the fruits in to. I opened up the window and found a rock on the ground outside. I earthbended it inside and bended the stone into a upside down bowl (A/N so your not confused, it looks like an upside down dog bowl. do you get it? sorry if you dont.). I then cleaned the bowl with water throughingly so no one got sick and poured the batter into the bowl and placed it in the fire oven. I watched the batter turn into a fluffy cake. I used water bending to cool the stone down and pulled in out. Pulling the cake out of the bowl I drizzled a little sugar over it before pouring the mashed up fruit in the center. Leting the fruit set had turned it into a slight jelly mixture like it was supposed to. I placed the cake on a plate and walked out to the table. Everyone stared at the cake I held, except Sokka he was somewhat drooling.

"What is that, Aang?" Katara asked as I placed it on the table.

"Its a fruit pie. The Soulthern Air nomads always made them for birthdays or special ocasions. This counts as a speacial ocasoion. I'm just glad I remember how Monk Geaotso tought me how to make it. Oh! Which I all must forgot!"

I placed my hand over the fruit pie and air bended the center so that the jelly mashed fruits would swurl up. I sighed quitely in relife was the fruit stayed up in it form.

"Wow. That looks and smells so good." Sokka said sniffing the air.

I laughed and went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and came back and began cuting the cake into equal peices for everyone. I handed them out and everyone moaned at the sweet taste of the fruit pie. I guess I made it right. I took bite of my own. It melted in my molth, my mind went to the days I used to make these with Geatso.

When everyone was done most of them claimed they wanted to go to bed, saying the trip up took alot of of them. I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! Before you go to bed, I have something for you guys." I said they nodded and went to the puffy seats next to the fire. I ran into the boys room and grabbed the bag only Sokka and Zuko's were to big to put in the bag.

"Ok. Sokka close your eyes." I said behind him. Everyone smiled as they saw the metor sword and boomarang that Sokka had lost when battleing the fire nation airships.

I placed the sword and boomarang in his lap and his eyes shot open. The room was silent for a few moments before Sokka shot up and hugged me so tight I almost couldnt breathe.

"How did you find these Aang?" he asked excitedly. He stroked his favorite weapons.

"Well when I heard you lost them during the battle I felt bad so I went out looking for them. It took me a few days but-" My air was cut off again by Sokka's hug.

"Thank you, Aang! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chanted over and over again.

Everyone laughed and I laughed too. "Your welcome, Sokka."

I handed out the small gifts to everyone. I gave Toph a earth insegmea necklace that I had gotten in one of the earth kingdom villages, I gave Zuko a pair of handmade brod swords that I had made speacily for him, I got Iroh a profecenly hand crafted tea pot I got in Omashu, I gave Suki a neckalace as while, it was a chain with a hand crafted tiny replica of Kioshi's fan. The last one was for Katara, this one was made by me and something she'd seen before, a woven flower neckalace, it was just like the one I had given her before she saw the fortune teller, except this one was woven from threads of pure white silk and had a clay handmade blue flower on it, so, unlike the first one I made, it wouldn't die. Katara's eyes teared up and she hugged me thightly.

Eveyone thanked me for their gifts and went off to bed. I stayed out by the fire place and stared at the flames. I felt a hand on my shoulder again and I smiled as Katara sat next to me. She was wearing the neckalace I gave her.

"So you like it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" she exclamed. I smiled.

"Thank goodness. I worked so hard on it." I said remembering how many times I tried to craft the flower.

She laughed. "So are you going to go into the jewalry making bisness like you said you might?"

I laughed. "I would but I get to busy. I wouldnt be able to run it."

She laughed again. Then she frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked afrid she might be hurt.

"Well. I never got to try your fruit pie, Sokka stole it from me when I wasn't paying attantion." She said looking at the ground.

I smiled, easy fix. "I'll make anther. And I'll show you how to make them so when ever you want to you can make one all for yourself."

She smiled again her eyes lighting up, "Ok."

I pulled her to the kitchen and pulled out more of the ingredents. I showed her how to mix the batter and the mash the fruits correctly by coming up behind her and palacing my hands on her's and guided her hands in the correct movement. It was alittle distaracting, having her body agenst mine, I tried to push those thoughts out of my head but they contunied to fill my head. We but the batter in the fire oven and we talked for alittle. She told me she had sent most her time with her gran gran and in her village. She had spent days bending the homes and structures that used to be there before the fire nation destroyed it. It looked 100 times better now. When the batter was a cake I told her to bend water around the stone before pulling it out. I showed her how to take the cake out and she poured the mashed fruit mixture into the center. After we were all done I airbended the fruit into a swurl.

"That was so fun, Aang. I have to say though I never pictured you cooking before." Katara said as we took the cake out to the fire place.

"Me too for that matter." I agreed.

We sat down on with the cake between us and I cut the first peice and handed it to her, "Well go on and try it now."

Katara smiled and she took a bit from the cake and closed her eyes. She was so beatiful. Her bronze skin was almost a gold in the light of the fire, and her hair looked like pure milk chocolate. I stared at her in awe.

She opened her eyes, "Wow, this is amazing! I will deffently be making this again." she said eating the rest of it. I took a slice as while and bit into it.

"Me and Geatso would use these in two differnt ways. When we needed something sweet and when I was bored or upset we would make them and airbend then at the master air bender monks. We used them for target practice." I laughed.

Katara laughed too. She suddenly pulled some of the fruit of the cake and rubbed it on my nose. She laughed harder at my expresion. I grined and put some of the fruit on her nose too.

She stopped laughing and suddenly grabbed a small handfull and threw it at my face. I blinked in confusion but then threw some back. With in mintues we were chucking fruit pie at eachother and we were covered in it. Fruit was stuck in her hair and cake was splattered all over my face. We laughed for a few mintes after we ran out of pie to throw. Katara looked up at me and put her finger to my forehead and traced the outline of my arrow and brought the fruit and cake to to her molth. I stared at her, a grin the size of a lion trutle was streched across my face.

She moved in closer and closer tell we were 10 inches apart again. She had a small smile on her face. I leaned in alittle closer and I could feel her hot breath hitting my face,  
it smelled like fruit pie and my molth watered, I wanted to taste the sweet smell that came from her molth. I stared into her eyes, my eyes silently asking permisson. Her eyes closed slowly and she came closer to me. I followed her and our lips met. I could taste the sweet fruit pie on her lips and my tongue slightly licked hers, taking the pie off her soft lips. She did the same to me and I could feel her arms wrap around my neck and she pressed closer to me. This kiss was easily 100 times better then the one we shared after I defeated Ozai.

After a few moments we pulled apart and I placed my pie covered forehead agenst hers. "I've missed you, Katara. I thought of you everyday after I left. I felt so empty without. But now that I'm here," I kissed her lips once more, "now that I can feel your soft lips again. I feel more then whole."

A tear rolled down her cheek and I kissed it away, "I missed you,too, Aang. More then you know." she said.

"I love you, Katara." It was the first time I'd really told her I loved her. She just smiled and kissed me again, I kissed her back willingly.

"I love you, too, Aang."

Ok Now thats what I call a sweet kiss! That has to be hands down the best kiss scene I have ever done! Tell me what you think in a review! I love to hear from you!

P.S. btw alittle thing I'd like to but out there. I just recently heard about there being a Sequel to Avatar:The last airbender called, Avatar: The Legend Of Korra. I freaked out over this! and I wanna know what you think too! just look it up and you'll find websites about it. So review about this couse I wanna know what you think.:-) 


End file.
